


Bananas and Carrot Sticks

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Single Parents, Between Movies, Breakfast, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Day of School, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Single Parents, Trick or Treat: Treat, Walking to school, flangst, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sometimes it takes the smallest people in the room to set people on the right course.(Or: Billie and Thea play matchmaker for their dads)
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Bananas and Carrot Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/gifts).



“Dad, why are you looking out the window at Uncle Bill?” Billie asked, shoving cereal into her mouth with eagerness. It was her first day of school, and her mother had just left with a roll of pictures of Billie in their new outfit before heading off to work, leaving Ted to walk her in.

“Uh, well –you know how you feel about Mr. Bluebottom?” That was Billie’s stuffed rabbit. She nodded. Ted was shoveling sugar smacks into his mouth between bites of donut and – to set a good example for his kid – a banana. “Well, I’ve totally always loved your Uncle Bill that way. But we’re just the best of friends, so ruining our friendship by hugging him would be most bogus.”

“Why don’t you just ask? You always tell me to ask when I have questions.” Billie said because she’s got a wonderful tendency to be the smartest person in the room, even with a bite of her own banana hanging from her top lip.

Ted reached over and wiped her mouth. “That’s not how it works,” he declares. “I mean, you can’t just ask someone to kiss you if they don’t want to.”

“You kissed mom. How did it work out with her?”

“Um…I kind of came out of the sky in a phone booth and I asked her to go to the prom with me.” And that hadn’t worked out, but she was a good mom, and at least he’d gotten Billie in the process.

“Woah,” remarked Billie, and she kept shoveling her cereal into her mouth. Ted grinned, and ruffled the kid’s hair.

*** 

The walk to school was a slow one, conducted in the warm California sunshine, and Billie and Thea hunkered together and whispered as their fathers walked a few paces behind, Bill telling Ted about the Anthrax concert he’d been to the night before.

“…So then there was the gnarliest guy with these two huge nose rings at the front of the mosh pit, and I made a joke about how he needs to loosen up his pull tabs.”

“So what’d he do?” Ted asked.

“Threw me right into the thickest part of the wall,” Bill said.

“Radical!” Ted said. The men air guitared in harmony.

“It was most kind of the princesses to watch Thea while I was out. Though I fear I owe them a couple of nights of kidwatching.”

“I will most totally help you on that account,” Ted said solemnly.

“You are my most loyal compatriot,” said Bill.

The girls made smooching noises at their embarrassed fathers, then bent closer to one another and whispered. Ted eyeballed them, but said nothing as they made their way to the school. Ted and Bill led their daughters to the front of the building and walked them to their classrooms, where they joined other eager parents in taking yet more pictures of the kids.

Bill grabbed Ted’s hand when the girls skipped off together to start playing with their friends – moved by a friendship that seemed as sweet as their own. Ted squeezed back without thinking about it.

Ted’s fingers circled Bill’s and stayed there, sticky and soft in spite of all of his guitar playing. The kiss that followed felt really overdue, like that copy of the Lorax he’d lost under his bed when he was a six-year-old.

Both men walked off together, never noticing that their daughters were high fiving in celebration behind them.


End file.
